


Movie？What movie？

by Aintrio



Series: Underage Sex [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintrio/pseuds/Aintrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们去看了一场电影，但是他们谁都不记得情节。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie？What movie？

**-1-**

Damian今早醒来在自己的床头看到了一枚粉色的信封，而此时Drake不在枕边。

这是件稀奇事——Drake从不会醒得比他早。

至于那枚信封。工整的钢笔字书写在童话般的粉色纸张上，那是种泛着荡漾春心般的恶俗颜色。Damian在内心嫌弃三百遍后，终是犹豫着伸手拿起，捏了捏感受它的厚度。似乎装的只是薄薄的纸片。类似于，门票？或者邀请函。他猜想Tim这么做是想玩浪漫，但显然失败了。

而这馊主意有百分之八十的可能性又来自于他某个爱管闲事的大哥——尤其在信封颜色的选择上。话说他为什么要用“又”？

要知道，Damian可不是个天真无邪满脑子粉色公主梦和彩虹小马驹的单纯小女孩。Drake如果想邀请他大可以把东西绑在蝙蝠镖上朝他扔过来。

“啧，好吧，让我看看这次你又想干什么。”

 

**-2-**

早餐时间，Alfred在餐桌上第一个看到的人是Tim，哇哦，这可不是件寻常事。

“早上好，Master Timothy。”

“早安，Alfred。”Tim微笑着打了招呼，与往常一样彬彬有礼，他安静地就坐，余光瞥见Damian常坐的位置前摆好的英式早餐，“这是给Damian的？”

老管家抬头看了看，点头，然后若有所思的转头望向时钟，面露不解，“是的。但是今天Master Damian比预计的时间晚了许多，这有些奇怪，要知道通常这时间他会在屋外挥舞着武士刀充当园丁。”

Tim无奈地笑了笑，“是啊，挺反常的。”

“希望不是因为过于丰富的夜晚活动影响了睡眠质量。”老管家意味深长地说着，及时为Tim倒上了一杯红茶。

“谢谢，Alfred。”

“不客气。”

还没等Tim的嘴碰上杯子的边缘，一阵熟悉的脚步声就闯进了他的耳朵。

根本不需要回头看他也知道是谁，Tim语气轻快地打了招呼，“早啊，Damian，昨晚睡的好吗？”

脚步声在餐桌前停止，伴随着椅子被拉开的声音，Damian在Tim边上入座，在用鼻音表达了一下他的不满后说道，“还不算太糟，如果不是你在边上打呼。”

“嘿，我睡觉才不打呼，你又污蔑我。”

——“哦，天哪，你们两个一大早就在打情骂俏？饶了我吧。”Jason不耐烦的声音从门口传来打断了两人独有的‘早安问候时间’。他拉开了对面的椅子顺带朝天翻了个白眼，同时也没忘记丢下一句嘲讽，“哈，真是个清爽的早晨。”

 

**-3-**

Damian用完早餐才拿出那个粉色信封，“啪”地一声拍在桌上，力道之大足以震到Tim的杯子和里面的红茶。

被撕开一道口子的信封静静地躺在桌上，里面装的一张电影票露了个角。一时之间餐桌上三个人都没说话，或者说他们都在等其他人先开口。

但最终先忍不住的不是相关者的Damian更不是Tim，而是捧着咖啡面色不善眼神鄙视仿佛在看两个傻瓜似的Jason。

“所以呢，你们到底想说什么？还是需要我这个外人先离席？”

Damian和Tim同时瞥了他一眼，都没搭理，自顾自地开始进行对话。

“如果你要约我出去，一枚恶心人的粉色信封可不是什么好选择，Drake。”Damian的神情看起来仿佛随时都会把票子甩Tim脸上。

“好吧。”Tim无奈地拿起那张票子，然后递到自己的小男友面前，正色道，“那么，你愿意跟我去看场电影吗，Damian？”

“不。”

“……”

“所以你只是想当面拒绝我一次，嗯？”Tim摊了摊手，“也许这就是为什么我不愿意当面问你的原因。你只是想看我出丑。”

Damian忍不住蹙眉，“我们有设备最齐全的放映室，Drake，去电影院显然毫无意义。”

“所以你到底答不答应？”

三秒的沉默。

“啧。”Damian避开他固执的眼神，一把抢过票子，冷声说道，“你最好别迟到。”

 

**-4-**

Drake说这是个约会，姑且算是。

但看看他选的座位——最后一排角落处最不显眼的位置——如果Drake还说他们只是来看场电影，Damian会选择摔他一脸健怡可乐。

“如果你只想找个人少的地方跟我干一发，这根本没有必要。”Damian眼看着刚才还端端正正坐在他边上的男人突然离开座位，甚至伏下身半跪在他跟前，于是他握着可乐杯子的手下意识地紧了紧。

“这样会更有趣些。”Tim说着，手悄悄攀上了Damian的大腿，还恶意的捏了捏。

他能感到Damian的身体僵了一瞬，但接下来的几秒内都没有传来任何拒绝的讯息，Tim忍住了笑出声的念头，在黑暗中向着他牛仔裤的拉链摸索。银幕的光线忽明忽暗，Damian的神色也被衬得暧昧不清。

Tim的手指扣住拉链时Damian短促的喘了一声，尽管他很快用假咳盖了过去。

“紧张吗？”

“……不要逼我泼你可乐。”

Tim忍不住笑出了声，而这笑声在寂静一片时显得格外突兀。Damian座位正前方的男人一脸不满的回头瞥了他一眼，还对他做了个噤声的手势。好在这个角度他看不见Tim，不然也许他会叫警卫把他们赶出去。

Damian若无其事的又喝了口可乐，但此时Tim的手指已经解开了那颗扣子，指甲在拉链边缘来回轻划磨蹭。看起来Drake今天很耐得住性子，但Damian的耐心可没那么丰富，从来不。

“你到底做不做？”

“嘘，别急。”Tim用手掌覆上Damian内裤下稍稍隆起的地方，不轻不重地揉了揉，感受着对方的小家伙在他手里慢慢抬头，伴随着灼人的滚烫温度，Tim想对他说几句甜蜜或者羞人的情话，但不是现在，让这小家伙恼羞成怒可不是个好主意。

电影正要进入最紧张的情节，但Damian的注意力早已在短短的几十秒内涣散。见鬼，Drake那颗脑袋正埋在他双腿间。他都能感觉到对方的舌尖在湿润他内裤的料子。燥热感招呼也不打就顺着小腹往上蔓延，一路烧到他的喉间，几乎让Damian控制不住地想呻吟。

也许再多的可乐都无法拯救他此时的口干舌燥。

Damian不安分的动了动腰身，却被Tim一把按住，他低下头，正对上Tim在昏暗光线下依旧明亮的眼睛——“耐心点。”他这么说道。

换你来试试，混蛋。Damian很想把这话拍他脸上，但他无法保证自己如果开口会不会发出奇怪的声音。

他已经硬得发疼，而Drake似乎并不打算对此做点什么。

Damian闭上眼，头往后仰靠上椅背，胸膛伴随着Tim若有似无的撩拨节奏不住起伏。如果这混蛋是想逗他，那Damian绝不会手软，下一秒他杯子里所有的液体都会顺着Drake那颗漂亮的脑袋流下去。

“我想这是我们第一次在电影院约会。”Tim微微扬起下巴，手握着Damian的硬挺上下套弄，节奏缓慢磨人，“你觉得如何，相比和Duke的那次？”

Damian用力咬住吸管，说话声音变得模糊不清，“……那次根本不是约会。”

“最好不是。”Tim说着，手中的动作骤然停止，Damian几乎是立刻发出了不满的哼哼。Tim笑了笑，“哦，已经想射了吗？”

“去你的Dra——唔……”

没有让他等太久，Tim温热柔软的口腔内壁很快包裹住了Damain的前端，伴随着深入而缓慢的吸允。

“Drake……”

Damian几乎是情不自禁地低吟他的名字，节奏逐渐加快，直到他的灼热完全没入Tim的嘴中，一声变调的尖叫就这样逸出Damian的喉间。Tim任由自己的小男友尽数射进他的喉咙……粘稠的液体带着苦涩，消失于一吞一咽间，留下了难以言喻的余味。

天，这感觉棒极了。

Damian在喘气，Tim也是。在两人视线相撞的那一秒，Damian甚至伸出手指抹去了Tim嘴边残留的液体，这对他来说是个意料之外的温柔举动。四周的温度仿佛突然蹿升了十几度似的，一时之间谁都没说话，眼神的交流逐渐变得炙热，变得深情。

世界仿佛只剩下他们两人。

直到前排的人毫不留情地打破了后排弥漫的暧昧气氛，又一次转过头警告他们——“嘿，安静点！”

 

**-END-**


End file.
